Sophia Tristham
Background The world of Dae-Galdur is ever soaked in the blood of angels and its foundations on the bones of demons, a realm of constant battle between the Heavens and the Abyss where their greatest and most zealous warriors wage wars of hate fueled by their very nature to vanquish their planar counterparts. The lives of the humans who lived on this once prosperous world now live their lives in constant fear hiding behind the few mighty admantine bastions, backed by ancient weapons of untold power. Those caught outside such safe holds have their lives treated superfluously they pressed into spending their short lives as fodder in holy service of Planetars, assured that their sacrifice will be of the utmost of honours, or are instead enslaved as playthings for cruel Succubi and Balors. The sky is constantly obscured in roiling clouds that cry tears of angelic blood, only broken with an explosion of white light and the sound deafening trumpets as the next angelic host descends to do battle. And to meet them the cracked and tortured ground is rent asunder as the legions of hell march forth to slay and subjugate. Tired of never ending stalemates one hedonistic Balor Lord on that world sought to breed his life essence with captured angels in order to create powerful vile half breeds that would be subservient to his command. Countless ages past with limited success as either the celestial victims died in captivity during their pregnancies or the resulting child would deteriorate in mere moments, their bodies rejecting the unholy fusion of demon and angel blood. After many frustrating attempts, the efforts of the Balor had come to fruition in the form of two twins who had managed to survive childbirth. The son displayed greater affinity for his demonic side and the arcane, while the daughter adopted more angelic powers and divine magic. Before the fruits of his labours could be brought worth against his celestial enemy, a wrathful Solar who seeked to avenge to abduction of his angelic brethren attacked the Balor Lord's keep, slaying him in single combat. Managing to escape the hellish citadel of their father, the two twins survived in the blasted wastelands until they reached a City of Man. The cross-blood youths still looked human enough for the inhabitants to take them in, carefully hiding any obvious outsider traits lest they be persecuted. Protected from the evil influences of her upbringing by her brother Sophia wishes to bring just law and order, for those with free will shall always create unneeded violence and chaos through their selfish actions. Although she is trained with the blade thanks to the sparring lessons of her older brother, Sophia has far more talent in her divine magic that she inherited from her mother. Description A stark contrast to her twin brother, Sophia keeps up the appearance of a gentle and approachable young lady of holy origins. While Valnir appears as a tyrant bent on conquest and the pursuit of battle, Sophia spends her time amongst the common folk and focusing on more charitable deeds and uplifting their spirits in this time of war. Utilizing her charisma and undeniable celestial heritage Sophia spreads propaganda across the lands of America to convince the populace in the righteousness of her brother's cause to help the God-President Leeham Dohernia conquer the traitorous Imperial Lands and Royal States. While Valnir dislikes his other half from taking to the battlefield any onlooker will swiftly discover that delicate woman they thought they knew is actually the more deadly of the siblings, becoming a merciless avatar of destruction, displaying raw divine power that outstrips the arcane swordsmanship of her twin. Information Level: 13 Hit Points: 208 Speed: 60 feet Armour Class: 38 Flat-footed AC: 35 Touch AC: 18 Spell Resistance: 28 DR 6/magic Disease Resistance +6 Resistance: fire, cold and electricity 6 Notable Gear: The Black Feather Languages: Common, Celestial Feats: Extend Spell, Extra Turning, Persistent Spell, Divine Metamagic (Persistent Spell) Racial Abilities: Outsider (Native), Darkvision (60ft), Angelic Body, Angelic Soul, Angelic Skin, Holy Body, Lightbringer 11/11 Class Abilities: Lawful Aura, Rebuke Undead 12/12, Greater Celestial Magic, Smite Evil 3/3 Skill Points: Celestial Magic - DC 21 - Daylight 13/13 - Detect Evil 13/13 - Aid 6/6 - Holy Smite 6/6 - Neutralize Poison 13/13 - Cure Serious Wounds 3d8+13 13/13 - Remove Disease 13/13 - Holy Word 6/6 - Hallow 3/3 - Holy Aura 6/6 Category:Follower Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Aasimar Category:D&D 3.5